fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sinister Spire
The Sinister Spire Campaign involved the following PCs: Veddic Fenrir Billitoppe Durz Arahel Overview A brief summary of what is going is provided by Cavu before they enter the Barrow of the Forgotten King: 'Just to refresh your memories, agents of the Vanguard of Sertrous raided this tomb two years ago and took the bones of the Forgotten King. They were led by a yaun-ti called Xeron. A band of adventurers tried and failed to stop this, but at least they did stop them from stealing some of (not all) of the magic items in the barrow. There is an ancient prophecy associated with the bones and the Vanguard seek to either prevent it or pevert it to their own wicked ends! Follow the trail, old as it is, find the bones and put a stop to them.' Es Sarch Once the PCs have done the two quests for Es Sarch he tells them the following: You have more than my gratitude for completing the tasks I set you; I also have answers for you. First, I have discovered that Fadheela lairs in the Necromancer's Spike, as unlikely a haven as I could have imagined. But our fair Fadheela possesses resources that extend beyond Pedestal. She found a way to bypass the zone of decay tbat surrounds the column's entry. And now I know that way too. To enter the Necromancer's Spike, one of you must carry this token. It will save you from the destructive magic protecting the first room within. Take care, however, for the ring suppresses the deathly effects of that chamber for only a minute or so. Unfortunately, undead decay in that chamber even if they carry the ring, so I have been unable to learn anything else of the Vanguard of Sertrous other than that the group's arrival is recent here in the Great Grotto. I suspect this mysterious faction has found a convenient entry point inro the Underdark somewhere within the Necromancer's Spike. Fadheela, as an associate of the Assassins' Guild in Pedestal, is a perfect agent. House Dusklorn has claimed the Spike. You'll face soldiers at its entryway bur not within. Unlike you and, ostensibly, this Fadheela, they have no way to get past the magic that protects the firsr room. If you gain entry and survive, I hope you return and tell me all you learn. I can make it worth your while. Activities in Pedestal Once they have sorted things out with Es Sarch, the PCs go to Rikaryon's Isle to get the mushrooms, kill Elessarwa Nledoor as instructed by Es Sarch and get the information they need to enter the Necromancer's Spire. While in Pedestal Fenrir also raids a House Dusklorn house with Dorette. The party then enter the Necromancer's Spire. They more or less succeed in that Fadheela is killed. However Maaril teleports in and takes the staff and key that is required for the next stage of the campaign. The PCs then return to the Dripstone Inn and meet Cavu. GM notes The Sinister Spire is the second published book in a series. The first was the Barrow of the Forgotten King. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Sinister Spire Category:Campaigns